Yamashita Kenjiro
|Title = Yamashita Kenjiro 山下 健二郎 |Image = Yamashita_Kenjiro_-_Fuyuzora.jpg |Caption = Yamashita Kenjiro promoting "Fuyuzora / White Wings" (2019) |Birth Name = Yamashita Kenjiro ヤマシタ ケンジロウ |Born = May 24, 1985 (age ) |Birth = Nagaokakyo, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan |Sign = Gemini |Occupation = Performer, actor |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Gekidan EXILE, Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |Profile = Sandaime J Soul Brothers EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @3jsb_kenjiro_official |Group1 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join = September 27, 2010 |left = |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease = }} Yamashita Kenjiro (山下健二郎) is a Japanese performer and actor. He's a member of the group Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. He joined the group after been selected as a member of Gekidan EXILE only five months earlier. Biography Early Life Yamashita Kenjiro was born on May 24, 1985 in Nagaokakyo, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. He is a Kyoto Prefectural Koyo High School. 2007 In 2007, Yamashita appeared as a backup dancer at EXILE LIVE TOUR 2007 EXILE EVOLUTION. After that, he started to attend EXPG in Osaka as soon as the school opened in the city. 2009 In 2009, he moved to Tokyo after being finalist of the 1st Gekidan EXILE audition. During that time, he worked part-time at McDonald's as a swing manager.三代目JSB山下健二郎、“強烈”合コンシーンに共感？「男の本能なんでしょうね」 緊張の初主演ドラマ、初恋の思い出も…＜モデルプレスインタビュー＞ 2010 In April, he became a member of Gekidan EXILE. On September 18, during a rehearsal of EXILE LIVE TOUR 2010 FANTASY in Kobe, he was announced as a member of Sandaime J Soul Brothers, having a concurrent position on Gekidan EXILE. 2011 On July 19, Yamashita withdrew from Gekidan EXILE. Works Cinema/Television ; Movies * 2016 ROAD TO HiGH&LOW * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE RED RAIN * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2018 Pan to Bus to 2-dome no Hatsukoi * 2020 Hachioji Zombies ;Dramas * 2011 Rokudenashi BLUES * 2013 Frenemy ~Do bu Nezumi no Machi~ * 2014 Gokuakuganbo (episode 5) * 2015 Aru hi, Ahirubasu * 2015 Napoleon no Mura * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016 HiGH&LOW Season2 * 2016 Night Hero NAOTO (episode 1) * 2018 Gakeppuchi Hotel! (episode 10) * 2019 Yuugi Mitai ni Ikanai. ;Digital Dramas * 2016 Fukuyadou Honpo -KYOTO LOVE STORY- * 2017 Love or Not * 2017 Yuugi Mitai ni Ikanai. Music ; Radio * 2015.04-2019.03 Sandaime J Soul Brothers Yamashita Kenjiro no All Night Nippon * 2019.04- Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Yamashita Kenjiro no ZERO BASE ;Music Video Appearances * 2018 CRAZYBOY - "Double Play" * 2018 CRAZY Shikakkei - "WANAWANA" Events * 2018.10.27 Sandaime J Soul Brothers Yamashita Kenjiro no All Night Nippon presents Yamafes ~Yamashita Base in Yokohama Arena~ Books * 2017.05.24 "Yamashita Kenjiro wo Tsukutta 50 no Koto." Vol.1 (『山下健二郎を作った50のこと。』Vol.①) * 2018.02.23 Sandaime J Soul Brothers KENJIRO YAMASHITA WORKERS TOOL BOOK * 2018.04.28 "Yamashita Kenjiro wo Tsukutta 50 no Koto." Vol.2 (『山下健二郎を作った50のこと。』Vol.②) References External Links * Instagram Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:2010 Debut Category:1985 Births Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:Gemini